Someone Like You
by loveindenial
Summary: Nevermind, i'll find someone like you...
1. Chapter 1

Someone Like You

The sound of the bells was heard throughout the town. A year had passed since Arthur began his reign and now, he's going to marry.

The whole town was excited for there will be a great feast where everyone was invited. Everyone was happy for Arthur chose Guinevere, everyone except for one.

A manservant who did everything to save Arthur, to make him the greatest king Camelot will ever know and to unite the land of Albion. But this servant, who's hiding a secret that no one will ever know, a secret that's even more unacceptable than having magic, an unrequited love for his King.

"Merlin, can you help me put this things on? Don't just stand there looking like you just lost a battle," Arthur said.

"Yes sire."

Merlin started to do the buttons of the royal attire that Arthur is wearing. After he was done buttoning it, he noticed Arthur looking at him.

"Merlin, what's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? You're the one who told me to follow my heart and tell Guinevere how I feel. Now I'm marrying her, isn't it great?"

"Of course it is sire. It's just that everything seemed so fast. A year ago, you're just Prince Arthur and now, you're marrying already."

"Merlin, I have to marry. And I'm sure Gwen would be a good queen."

"I know Sire. Now you shouldn't let your guests wait." Merlin said as he pushed Arthur out of his chambers.

"You're a loyal friend Merlin. I'm glad I met you."

"Thank you Arthur."

The ceremony had ended and now Gwen is officially the Queen of Camelot. The feast had started but Arthur can't find his manservant anywhere. He knows he shouldn't really be looking for him right now because he has a feast to attend. But the voice of Merlin when Arthur spoke to him last, it sounds kind of broken.

Arthur went to the physician's quarter to where Merlin is staying and found a letter addressed to him lying on the bed.

_Dear Arthur,_

_The time that you've read this, I'll probably be gone from Camelot. I just want to say a lot of things to you so let me start now. I didn't really like you when we first met, you are such a prat up to now. But as the days passed by and I started to know you, I knew you are something more than a prat. You are a man of courage, wisdom and loyalty. You always fight for what you think is right. You even betrayed your father's order just to save someone like me, a servant. I know this might sound crazy but I can't live my life without you knowing this part of me. I'm a sorcerer. There, I said it. You might feel that I've lied to you, yes I did, but I just didn't want you to choose. I know I'm an idiot, but I want you to know that I'll always protect you no matter what. A dragon once told me, that we're two sides of the same coin, and that you are my destiny. Guess I believed him, you are my destiny, but I am not yours. I'm a fool to think that I can be your soul mate, that you might also fall for me like I did to you, but I was wrong. Of course you'll love someone beautiful, kind, and every good traits you are looking for a girl, and Gwen has all of that. While here I am, just your pathetic manservant. What am I compared to her? But never mind, someday I'll find someone like you. Still, I'm happy to be your servant until the day I die. I'll always watch over you even if I'm far away. I wish nothing but the best for you. I love you Arthur Pendragon._

_Love,_

_Merlin_


	2. Chapter 2

Already Gone

Arthur was furious. How could Merlin do this to him? How could he lie about him being a sorcerer? How could he tell him he loves him and then leave him? But most of all, Arthur's anger is towards himself because he can never hate Merlin.

Arthur's POV

When did he began to like me? Why am I such a fool not to notice his feelings for me? He was everything that I ever wanted but I refused to acknowledge my feelings for him because it is immoral. A man cannot love another man in that way and I am a king, I need an heir.

"Arthur?," a familiar voice called out to me.

I turned around to make sure that I'm not imagining things and there he stood in the doorway.

"Merlin?"

"What are you doing here?," he said with a trembling voice. Then he saw me holding the letter. "Arthur, please let me explain. Please don't hate me. I just forgot some things and I will leave as soon as I got them. Please don't burn me at the stake." Now he's sobbing.

"Merlin, I don't hate you. I can never hate you. But why didn't you tell me sooner? You lied to me. Didn't you trust me?"

"I trust you Arthur. I trust you with my life. It's just too risky to tell you that I'm a sorcerer."

"I will change the laws for you Merlin. I thought you knew that."

"It's not that easy. Even if you're the king now, your people won't like it."

"Merlin, please don't leave. I'll do anything for you. I cannot live without you."

"Arthur, even if I want to stay, I can't. You have Guinevere now. She'll be a good queen."

"But it's you that I want. It's you that I love."

"Please don't play with my feelings Arthur. I know I told you that I love you but we both know that you are lying to yourself. You love Gwen, not me."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE? I LOVE YOU MERLIN!" and with that, I crashed my lips to his. At first he didn't respond, but then he gave in. It was rough but it was the best kiss I ever had. After what I thought a lifetime, we let go of each other. "Do you believe me now?"

"A kiss doesn't change anything Arthur. You are married now. I cannot be your secret lover."

"I'll break it up with Gwen. Just stay with me please."

"I'm sorry Arthur. My decision is final. I'll be leaving and we both need to move on already."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. We both need this."

"Merlin."

"Goodbye Arthur," I watched him walk away. I never felt so pathetic until now.

Merlin's POV

Why can't I fight for him? Why can I never have what my heart truly desires for? What have I done to deserve this faith? I love him so much.

5 years later

"The ban on magic in Camelot had been lifted!" I heard some people in Camlann talking about it.

"Is that true?" I asked them.

"Yes. And have you heard that the queen left the king for his most trustful knight?"

"What? Gwen would never do that."

"Well, she did. They say that you can never really choose whom to love and I guess the queen fell for the knight. I bet the king is so upset right now." They started walking away.

"Wait. When did the ban on magic have been lifted?"

"I think it's five years ago."

"Then why are you just talking about it now?"

"Because it just came in to my mind. Excuse me, I need to something."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Normal POV

Back at Camelot, the king is really upset. He looks so tired and haven't sleep for 2 days.

"Sire, someone is looking for you."

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?"

"But sire, it is important."

"Sure, let him come in."

"Yes, sire."

And there in his doorway stands a tall lanky man with pale skin, raven haired and big ears.

"Long time no see, Arthur."

"Merlin." It was the first real smile of the King after that five years.

It was the beginning of something wonderful.


End file.
